Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers
Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, often shortened to SSBT2 or Tourney 2. is the sequel to the original Super Smash Bros. Tourney. It is also the sixth game in the Super Smash Bros. ''series published by Nintendo. Plot After the events of the first Tourney, Cosmo was ressurected by a spirit of a wolf, she loses her control, thus became Unknown Cosmo, but 3 years later she regained her normal form, this time she can transform into her alter-ego form whatever she wants. 5 months later, she created the 2nd Tourney to invite the previous and new opponents to fight, now is the heroe's turn to defeat Cosmo once and for all. Changes from Tourney 1 and 2 Game *It takes place after the events of Street Fighter III: Third Strike, The King of Fighters XIII, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Soul Calibur V, and Super Smash Bros. 4. *Mewtwo's design is now changed into his Pokemon X and Y version. But it does not replace the original Mewtwo. Street Fighter *Ryu's Tengyo Hadouken is now changed into High Blade Leg Kick from Street Fighter III *Ryu can now use Hadouken, Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku and Shoryuken in Mid-Air also known Kuchuu Hadouken and Kuchuu Shoryuken. *Akuma is now much faster then he was in Tourney 1. And he can also shoot GoHadouken in mid-air but at 45 degree angle. *Also feat. Shin Akuma, his moveset is exatcly the same as Akuma, but much faster and much stronger and his second Final Smash is Misogi, as seen in Capcom vs SNK 2, while his first Final Smash is the same as Akuma's first Final Smash. *Zangief's Spinning Piledriver does more damage. *Sakura's moveset is now alterated a bit, Shouoken is now side special, Shunpuu Kyaku is now he down special, and her new up special is Sakura Otoshi. An can also charge her Hadouken. Marvel Comics *Taskmaster's defense is now increased, but decreases his attack powers. *Hulk's Impact Punch can now be charged for more damage. Therefore, no charge is to Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch as full charge is to Ganondorf's Warlock Punch. *Iron Man's Proton Cannon can now shoot in 45 degree on the ground, by pressing B, Side, then Up at the same time to activate after breaking a Silver Smash Ball. *Number of hits in M.O.D.O.K's Killer Illumination can be increased through rapid button presses. *Spider-Man's Web Throw is subject to damage scaling. *Captain America's Charging Star causes horizontal knockback. *Flame Carpet will disappear if Dormammu is hit. *Taskmaster's Web Swing can be canceled. *Iron Man's Smart Bomb damage increased. *Number of hits in Iron Man's Proton Cannon (both versions) and Iron Avenger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Tekken *Kazuya's Final Smash is now modified, because Devil Kazuya has been separated and becomes a playable character. *Asuka is not a semi-clone of Chun-li this time and got her newest moveset. *Gun Jack was reconstructed by Jane, another playable character, after the fall of Mishima Zaibatsu, he's a clone of Jack-6. *Eliza can be seen in Lili's Tourney 2 Ending, in addition to being playable. DC Comics *The Teen Titans characters are now based on Injuctice: Gods Among Us design rather then Teen Titans, especially Deathstroke, but with the exception of Starfire. The Teen Titans costumes from the first game return as alternate costumes. *Raven who was on the hero side in Tourney 1, has now become a villain in Tourney 2. *Flash's speed and stamina are increased, but he lacks a projectile. *Batman's Up Special can now grab enemies. *Starman's Light Beam can now pass througth walls. Dynasty Warriors *Wen Yang's certain attacks that involve throwing his javelin can now be charged Samurai Warriors *Thanks to the announcement of Sengoku Musou 4 (Samurai Warriors 4 when localized), the Samurai Warriors cast will now use their Sengoku Musou 4 costumes as their default costumes. Playable Characters Returning Characters *Mario'' *''Luigi'' *''Peach'' *''Bowser'' *'Waluigi' *''Pikachu'' *''Jigglypuff'' *''Mewtwo'' *''Charizard'' *''Squirtle'' *''Ivysaur'' *Mamoswine *''Fox'' *''Falco'' *Leon *Krystal *''Wolf'' *''Sonic'' *Shadow *Blaziken *Alisa *Jin *Kazuya *Heihachi *Astaroth *Pyrrha *Ganryu *Spyro *Hunter *Jun *'Unknown' *Nightmare *Hulk *Xianghua *Sakura *Nina *Anna *Cassandra *Cervantes *'M.O.D.O.K.' *Akuma *'Dormammu' *Asuka *M. Bison *Doctor Doom *''Olimar'' *Super Sailor Moon New Characters *'Amy Rose' *Raven *Mega Man *Zero *Twilight Sparkle *Alex *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Chibi Moon *Tuxedo Mask *Takamaru *Goku *Bomberman *Simon Belmont *Sakura Shinguji *Shin *Orochi *Orochi X *Evil Ryu *Toon Guile *Simon Belmont *'Count Dracula' *Gun Jack *'Dillon' *'Barbara' *Isaac *Ray Mk III *Saki Amamiya *Starfy *'Dark Samus' *Magnus *'Prince of Sable' New Stages *Wily Fortress *The Plane (Street Fighter TV series) *AVGN's House Trivia *Tourney 2 is the first Smash Bros. game to have a female announcer, Sally Cahill, the Marvel vs. Capcom 1 announcer. *Tourney 2 reuses various elements from Tourney 1 including: **The Crystal Star character select screen transition. **The animations and idle poses on the character select screen. **The ESRB rating being E for Everyone. **The rival system. **Full voice acting in all aspects of gameplay. **Switching languages in a similar manner to the Street Fighter IV series. **The fireworks background SFX on the character select screen. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 is the third game to have the announcer NOT say somebody's name. The first game was Tekken 4, in which Combot says his own name, and the second was Tekken Revolution, in which Eliza says her own name. The character who says her own name in SSBT2 is Amy Rose. *A new added feature is the Midgame Opponent. To fight a set mid-game opponent, the player has to win one match with at least 1 Hyper or Final Smash, then after the 6th stage if no continues are used, a mid game opponent will appear like the New Challenger appearing. *Sometimes, when defeating Unknown Cosmo in Classic Mode, instead of fighting against a certain character's default Tourney 2 rival, or their second rival, there is a 15% chance that his/her default Tourney 1 rival would be fought instead. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Games